


Heart & Soul

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Episode tagged s06e02 Generation of Vipers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie and James have been temporarily forced out of their homes.<br/><strong>Note: Contains spoilers for s06e02 Generation of Vipers</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart & Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Generation of Vipers.
> 
> I had to go to the dentist today – they freak me out. Rewatched Generation of Vipers and wrote this simply to help me feel better.
> 
> Not beta’d, all errors are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing, promise to give them back unharmed.

********

 

“I wondered why you’d taken it.”  
  
“Her automatic assumption I was single – I knew she had to be bad to the bone.”

 

****

 

With the arrest made and charges laid, Lewis and Hathaway could call it a night.  As their homes were still attracting unwanted gawkers, they headed back to Laura’s; a quick call to the lab confirmed that she would probably be at work until midnight.  After a quick discussion they stopped for Thai takeaway – change of venue, change of menu, James had suggested – and made another quick detour to replace the beers already drunk and to be drunk.

 

*

 

Dinner over and kitchen tidied, they found themselves at a loose end.  Unlike her beer, Laura’s selection of movies didn’t appeal to either of them and the telly was crap.  
  
James moved up behind Robbie as he studied the bookshelf, and wrapped his arms around Robbie’s waist.  He dipped his head and whispered against his neck, “Come bathe with me?”  Robbie turned his head to kiss James before he took hold of his hand and led him from the room.

 

*

 

Laura’s bathroom was obviously a favourite space, complete with a large, deep clawfoot bath and a luxurious range of oils and such.  Robbie tenderly washed James as James lay against his chest, his arms resting against Robbie’s legs.  Fingertips brushed across James’s hardened nipples and Robbie felt, rather than heard, James gasp.  Outlining small circles with his other hand, Robbie slowly moved down James’s body.  
  
Robbie lingered over James’s navel and lightly traced its circumference with the tip of one finger; all the while he teased his nipples with his other hand.  At the same time, Robbie brought his lips to James’s ear and whispered huskily, “Round and round the garden...” James’s chuckle made his body bounce pleasingly against Robbie’s cock.  Robbie’s hand slipped lower and, with thumb and finger circled loosely, he began stroking the full length of James’s hardening cock.  At the top of each stroke, Robbie’s thumb lightly grazed over the tip, drawing breathy sighs from James.  
  
Robbie moved his hand down from James’s chest to cup and tease his balls.  James moaned and covered Robbie’s hands with his own; he shushed Robbie’s protests as he drew Robbie’s hands away.  Carefully he turned, so that he now knelt between Robbie’s thighs and he shivered as the cool air chilled his back.  James placed his hands and forearms against the rim of the bath, his hands near Robbie’s shoulders, and lowered himself down to kiss Robbie, seeking only to please not dominate.  
  
Robbie’s hands glided into the space between them and took command of both cocks, just as James took full possession of his mouth.  Robbie settled into a measured rhythm; he wanted to stretch out their mutual pleasure as long as possible.  
  
When James started to buck in Robbie’s fist he raised his head slightly and whispered into Robbie’s mouth, “Think we should find somewhere soft, dry and warm, don’t you?  Have you _seen_ the size of Laura’s bed?”  
  
Robbie had.  And he didn’t have to think hard to read James’ mind.  “We can’t,” he protested.  “It wouldn’t be proper.”   
  
James turned on the charm – and his ‘Lovelines’ voice.  “I’d love to have you spread you out on a Super King bed; the things I could do to you.”  He watched as Robbie wrestled with the proposal.  
  
“We can’t – it’s not right!”  
  
James smiled against Robbie’s lips.  “Love, there are those who would say _we’re_ not right; hasn’t stopped us yet.”  James tempted Robbie further by bobbing down and sucking in a nipple; he held it carefully between his teeth as he flicked his tongue around the hard nub of flesh.  
  
“Lad, oh, God!”  Robbie struggled to speak against James ministrations.  “Double in the spare.  Big enough.  Now could be good.”  
  
  
  
James climbed out of the bath first, gave a silent prayer of thanks for the extra-large Egyptian cotton bath sheets Laura seemed to favour, and wrapped himself and Robbie.  Pulling Robbie into his arms he tried once more to tempt Robbie into Laura’s room, letting his tongue and hands do the talking.  
  
“No, James, pet, that’s my last word on it.  This is _Laura_ ,” he implored.  
  
James sighed in his ear, “Last word?  Really?”  Robbie nodded and, pressing himself closer to James, nudged him towards the bathroom door.

 

*

 

A chill in the air forced them under the sheets; Egyptian cotton again – Laura _did_ like her luxuries.  The warmth of the bath, the satisfaction of closing the case, and a general feeling of well-being forestalled anything too strenuous; besides, neither had condoms or lube and Robbie refused to let James fossick around in Laura’s cupboards.  
  
When James had pouted at him Robbie had simply kissed him, starting with his nose and slowly working his way down; his hands started on his thighs and worked upwards.  As he took James in hand, Robbie remembered a comment he’d overheard in the canteen – ‘ _You're only as old as the man you feel._ ’   Well, there was only one man he wanted to feel: wickedly, he wondered if he should go back and tell her that she was bloody close – all of this, with James, took 15 years off him, at least.   
  
James’s breathing changed from small gasps to soft moans as Robbie’s hands and mouth met around his cock.  Robbie had become _very_ good at this and knew every ridge and line of James; he knew exactly where best to suck, lick or nip for maximum effect.  Robbie glanced up as James propped himself up on one elbow so he could watch; his other hand rested lightly on Robbie’s head, moving with every rise and dip.  Robbie lowered his head, first nosing at James’s balls, before sucking them into his mouth and rolling them around slowly with his tongue.  He felt James fall back against the pillows as he softly cried out, “Oh, _God_ , Robbie.”  
  
|Robbie felt the small shudders pass through James as he let the sensations wash over him.  Robbie turned his full attention back to James’s cock, swallowing him down, his tongue moving constantly, first teasing the tip before swirling around his thickness.  With one hand he cupped James’s balls and teased him by lightly massaging his perineum and around his entrance.  He knew James was close and drew back a little, tilting his head to look at him.  James looked down at him, frustration growing in his wide, lustfilled eyes.  
  
“Fuck, oh, fuck, Robbie, _please_.”  
  
Robbie couldn’t deny his beautiful James – and he was very beautiful in this state.  He gave into James’s pleas, using all of his mouth to make James come in powerful waves.  James lay back, panting, as Robbie lovingly cleaned him up with his tongue, an action which prolonged James’s orgasm.  Robbie knew to stop just at the point where pleasure tipped over into pain and James, grasping at his shoulders, dragged him up roughly to kiss him.  Robbie pressed himself into James’s body, his own need fuelled by James’s passion.    
  
  
  
When Robbie started to thrust against James’s hips, James reached down and stilled him, his voice husky and low.  “Uh, uh, uh.  That’s for me.”  He rolled Robbie onto his back and cradled his head in one hand as his long, warm fingers firmly stroked Robbie’s cock, drawing sighs of pleasure.  James began to kiss his way down Robbie’s chest until fingers under his chin stopped him.  
  
“I want your lips here,” Robbie whispered, touching a finger to his own.  “All these lonely people; I need you here.”  James had a personal rule: what Robbie wanted in the bedroom, he got.  It was an easy rule to keep because he knew Robbie would never ask him for something he couldn’t give.  James adjusted his position and claimed Robbie’s mouth, his tongue seeking to enter and possess.  Robbie was more than willing to be conquered, opening himself to James’s desire.  Robbie had seen James’s hands do many things this week, but this was always his favourite by far.  James’s kisses smothered Robbie’s moans and cries as he brought him to a swift and shuddering climax.  Robbie buried his head into James’s shoulder as James gently cleaned them both.

 

*

 

As he curled himself into Robbie, James had sleepily wondered if he should move to the couch before Laura got home.  Robbie huffed into his neck.  "Laura's not daft, man, she _knew_ what she was doing when she gave Innocent those keys. C'm'ere."  And he had pulled him close, nestling James’s arse against his groin.

****

 

It was close to 2am by the time Laura made it home.  She knew Robbie and James had to be there; the pool car Innocent had organised for them was parked out front.  Moving quietly through the house she noted the tidy kitchen and the pile of towels waiting to be washed.  Her curiosity was piqued by the empty couch – _had only one of them stayed?_  Where _else_ on earth did either of them have to go?  
  
Silently opening the door to the spare room she was delighted, and not a _little_ excited, to find them curled up together in the bed, clothing discarded in neat piles on the floor.  She smiled broadly as she looked more closely, spotting boxers and briefs in the piles, though Robbie's bare back had been more than a bit of a clue.   
  
She could barely contain her glee as she quietly closed the door behind her; now she could stop worrying about them.  She left a note for them not to disturb her in the morning – she’d let them ‘escape’ without interrogation – before climbing into bed, exhausted.  Some conversations could wait for another day.


End file.
